The Sixth Blackfyre Rebellion
by NautoNamikaze4
Summary: The realm believes that House Blackfyre is extinct but the female line continues to grow in strength in Essos. Lady Jaenara Blackfyre offers the King a deal so sweet that he cannot refuse.
1. Jon Arryn I

A black gyrfalcon holding a rolled up paper flew onto the windowsill of the Great Council chamber of the Red Keep. Maester Pycelle wobbled over to the bird taking the letter with trembling hands to hand it to Jon Arryn. Jon stared at the wax seal stamp with shock as the sigil of House Targaryen before breaking the seal.

 ** _King Robert Baratheon the First of His Name, King of the Andals, the Rhoynar, and the First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms and the Protector of the Realm._**

 ** _I offer my House support for removing the remaining Targaryen descendants if my House could return to the Seven Kingdoms. On the condition that my family is given Dragonstone as it is my ancestors' historical home from the Doom. If that can be arranged then my family has ties to the Iron Bank of Braavos so that debt you place on the realm will be forgiven. As a sign of good faith, my youngest sister would be betrothed to your youngest child as my brother told me that under no circumstances he will marry someone he hasn't meet. Hope that this letter receives you well._**

 ** _Members of House Blackfyre_**

 ** _Lady Aelora Blackfyre; my grandmother_**

 ** _Lady Baela Blackfyre; my mother_**

 ** _Lord Rhae Blackfyre; my brother_**

 ** _Lord Aeron Blackfyre; my brother_**

 ** _Lady Aella Blackfyre; my sister._**

 ** _Lady Jaenara of House Blackfyre_**

"What does it say?" Stannis asked as he gaze at Jon.

"I must speak with Robert." Jon stood up rolling the letter before exiting the chamber walking past the Iron Throne clenching the letter tightly as he looked for his King. He found that Robert was being intimate with a whore with a slightly annoyed Jaime Lannister guarding the room.

"Tell the King that I wish to speak to him. It's a very serious topic, Ser Jaime." Jon stated. Jaime merely nodded before opening the door letting Jon inside. Jon raised his eyebrow when a prostitute with light red hair and freckles yelp as she stumbled off of Robert. Robert sat up glowering at Jon but Jon merely waved the prostitute out of the room as the girl clumsy put on her dress. Jon was used to Robert's recklessness as he had fostered the king for many years prior Robert's Rebellion.

"This is my private time so why are you here?" Robert demanded. Jon handed the king the letter who raised an eyebrow as Jon took the container holding ale. Jon poured ale into two goblets as Robert looked up at him.

"House Blackfyre controls the Iron Bank of Braavos?" Robert questioned as he took the goblet and drowned it in one large gulp.

"Apparently," Jon sat in one of the chairs as he nursed the ale thoughtfully. "Would you give Dragonstone to the Blackfyres?"

"No," Robert shook his head. "I will give Summerhall but not Dragonstone to those bastards. Even if they are Blackfyres the madness of the Targaryens runs in their veins. Lady Blackfyre is daring to request a marriage between the houses."

"Daring but intelligent. It would give the royal family backing of the Iron Bank. That could pay of the debt we owe to the bank." Jon stated. "It's a bit odd that the Blackfyres have a woman as head of Household."

"Indeed." Robert sighed. "Write to this Lady Jaenara that I accept but I cannot give them Dragonstone but I will give them Summerhall."

"Very well." Jon bowed his head. "I will request the builders to rebuild the summer home so that it will be ready when the Blackfyres arrive."

Robert waved his hand in dismissal as he stared at the letter. Jon exited the Robert's chamber as Varys appeared next to him.

"Varys." Jon greeted politely. He didn't trust the eunuch as the eunuch supported the Targaryens during the Rebellion. Jon didn't wish for another civil war to break out in the kingdom.

"Lord Hand," Varys smiled. "I take it that you informed the king of House Blackfyre's demands?"

Sometimes, Jon didn't like how Varys seemed to hear everything in the capital but the eunuch had merits that Jon uses in very difficult situations. "Yes."

"My bird sang to me that if the King doesn't give into the demands the Blackfyres won't hesitate to destroy the royal family with an iron fist. They also informed me that they have the possession of Dark Sister, Visenya Targaryen's Valyrian steel longsword."

"Troublesome." Jon massaged his forehead then turned to the eunuch. "Excuse me but I must write to the Blackfyres."

"I'll leave you to it, my Lord."

Jon walked away from Varys as he made his way to his chambers. Entering the Tower of the Hand, Jon entered his chambers with a grimace as his wife was nursing their eight year old son. Jon grabbed a quill and paper as he sat down in his solar.

 ** _Lady Jaenara of House Blackfyre,_**

 ** _King Robert Baratheon accepts most of the demands but as his brother resides in Dragonstone; he cannot give it to your family but he offers Summerhall once it has been rebuilt. I am to assume you would want a seat in the Great Council of the King as an advisor to the king. I hope this letter sees you well._**

 ** _Jon Arryn; Hand of the King and Lord Paramount of the Eyrie._**

Jon Arryn sealed it with the wax seal of the King and handing the letter to his squire. His squire immediately left to send the letter to Lady Jaenara. Jon hopes that this decision wouldn't end in horrendous outcome.


	2. Ages of House Blackfyre

Aelora Blackfyre - 61 years old

Baela Blackfyre - 45 years old

Jaenara Blackfyre - 17 years old

Rhaelyx (nickname Rhae) Blackfyre - 14 years old

Aeron Blackfyre - 10 years old

Aella Blackfyre - 10 years old


	3. Jaehara

A young woman with platinum blonde hair tied into a bun and indigo eyes wearing a gown that revealed her pale legs and feet was seated in a throne like chair twirling a Valyrian dagger in thought. A tall gaunt man entered the room with his head bowed. The man has a narrow face with dark eyes and a long, thin beard, which almost reaches his waist. He wears a brimless three-tiered hat of purple felt, robes of a sober purple trimmed with ermine and a high stiff collar. He held a letter in one hand and Balerion; her pet gyrfalcon, on his shoulder.

"Tycho," Jaenara tilted her head at the man with a raised eyebrow.

"This letter came for you, my lady." Her pet took the letter from Tycho with its talons to fly to her. Jaenara absently patted her gyrfalcon with fondness as she took the letter from its talons. Jaenara smirked when she finished the letter before she threw it in the flames.

"Tycho, bring my grandmother in here." Jaenara ordered as she shifted in the throne with her bare feet crossed over each other. Her grandmother had raised her to be elegant but dangerous so that she would be protected from the harshness of a girl's innocence. Her grandmother killed whatever innocence she had the moment her father died in a storm.

Aelora Blackfyre entered the chamber with her gray streaked silver-gold hair and narrowed lilac eyes. Jaenara lifted her chin up as her grandmother neared her.

"You summoned me, my dear?" Aelora asked.

"The king accepted the terms but instead of Dragonstone he will give Summerhall to us." Jaenara stated as she stood from the chair to be in front of her grandmother. "I wish for Mother and my brother Aeron to remain here in Braavos."

"Why?" Aelora challenged her with a calculating look.

"Survival of the male line. I don't trust King's Landing as far as I trust in males outside of family. Especially in King's Landing."

"Smart."

"Indeed." Jaenara looked at her grandmother. "It's time for the Blackfyre to arise from ashes and take what is ours. The Targaryens are all but gone."

"Be aware of who the House's enemies are, Jaenara. If you show your back then the lions will attack." Aelora warned sharply. "What is House Blackfyre's words?"

"Our House saying is 'Arise From Ashes.'" Jaenara said petting Balerion with one finger. "Blackfyres are a branch of House Targaryen."

"It means that we have a birthright to the Iron Throne."

Jaenara knew that Maelys the Monstrous was her grandmother's older brother and was killed by Barristan the Bold on the Stepstones. Aelora vowed on that day that she will take the Iron Throne from the Targaryens. She; on the other hand, wanted to stay far away from Westeros until Jaenara took control of the Free Cities.

Suddenly, Jaenara's head snapped to the left with her cheek sliced open from the ring on her grandmother's hand.

"Jaenara," Aelora said lowly. "If you fail then our House dies."

"Duly noted." Jaenara stared at her grandmother with disguised dislike as Aelora walked away from her heading toward the door and the door slammed behind her.

"Well…" Jaenara felt her younger brother press a cloth to the cut on her cheek. Rhae Blackfyre was handsome with silver-blonde hair, violet eyes and a charming smile but the smile was a frown. "You okay?"

"Yeah," Jaenara grimaced slightly before slouching against her brother. Rhae's fingers massaged her head as he sat down on the chair guiding Jaenara to sit beside him.

"What should we do once we arrive in Westeros?" Rhae's voice vibrated his chest.

"Send Aelora to Summerhall with a lot of servants."

To abuse went unsaid but heard by both. Rhae sighed before he leaned back into the chair, "And?"

"Hopefully, our dear grandmother will keep to herself at Summerhall."

"Hopefully."

Jaehara exhaled heavily before patting his hand in comfort, "Inform Mother that she and Aeron will remain here in Braavos."

"Of course." Rhae stood up with a nod.


	4. Author's Note

Hey guys sorry i havent been posting chapters. I just moved from an apartment to a house which ughhhhh carrying boxes down two flights of stairs suck. Anyways what alliance should House Blackfyre make?

House Baratheon (Stannis)

House Baratheon (Renly)

House Stark

House Martell

House Lannister

House Tyrell

House Arryn


	5. Cersei

Cersei Lannister sat beside her husband who sat in the Iron Throne when the Blackfyres arrive in the throne room. The Small Council was present but Maester Pycelle and Jon Arryn seeing as he had a little issue like not poking his nose in where it wasn't supposed to be in. The Targaryens and the Blackfyres have a history of bad blood between them.

Cersei moved her eyes from Aelora Blackfyre disinterested to Jaenara Blackfyre. Jaenara Blackfyre moved with a grace fitting to a snake in the grass as her brother followed behind her with his hand on the pummel of the sword at his side.

If she wasn't informed that Lady Jaenara and Lord Rhaelyx Blackfyre wasn't twins she would mistake them as twins. Both have the lithe bodies but Rhaelyx's body was broader and muscular. Both very beautiful and enchanting as her dragon prince was. Jaenara and Rhaelyx even dressed similarly with blacks and reds. Jaenara's eyes were indigo in color and Rhaelyx's were violet.

Cersei moved on from the two to look at Aella Blackfyre who would marry her Tommen. Lady Aella Blackfyre wore blues and greens instead of blacks and reds as her older siblings. Aella's silver-blonde hair was braided over one shoulder.

"Lady Aelora Blackfyre; sister-wife to Maelys Blackfyre. Her grandchildren: Lady Jaenara Blackfyre, Lord Rhaelyx Blackfyre and Lady Aella Blackfyre." Barristan Selmy introduced.

Jaenara stepped forward with a curtsey to Robert, "Your Grace."

"I welcome House Blackfyre into the Seven Kingdoms, Lady Jaenara." Robert's voice boomed across the hall.

Cersei turned her head towards the doors as it opens showing Maester Pycelle. "Lord Hand Jon Arryn passed away!"

Cersei smirked before anyone could catched the smugness from her but she didn't see two pairs of eyes narrow at her in suspicion. Robert stood up and quickly made his way to see Jon Arryn's body.


End file.
